


The Losers Valentine's Day Prompt Fills - 2019

by Shi_Toyu



Series: Valentine's Day 2019 [1]
Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Daemons, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Hurt cougar, Inspired by prompts, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Worried Jensen, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: A collection of prompt fills for The Losers from my 2019 Valentine's Day event.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For pan2fel
> 
> "happy valentine's Day! Can you do a Losers daemon!AU with a side of hurt!Cougar and protective!Team (or just Jensen). Cougar x Jensen or just bromance :) love you! I hope you have a great day 😘"

Jensen felt the impact as Ringo, his ring tailed lemur daemon, lept onto his shoulders, chattering away and wrapping her tail around his neck like a scarf. He couldn’t let himself be distracted, though, not even by her distress. She was distressed about the same thing he was, afterall.

Roque’s tiger roared savagely somewhere out of sight, her claws no doubt finding purchase in their enemies just as surely as his knives were.

“Come on, Cougar,” Jensen urged, pulling the trembling body beside him a bit closer, trying to ignore the hot, tacky feel of blood coating Cougar’s side. “We’ve got to keep moving, got to get you clear. The team’s causing a distraction and Pooch is waiting for us in the transport with T-Bone. You know how antsy T-Bone gets when she has to wait.”

Cougar, as expected, gave no response, but he did keep stumbling forward and Jensen half-dragged him along. Lady, Cougar’s mountain lion daemon, made a concerned ‘murp’ing kind of sound as she kept pace.

“Yeah,” Jensen agreed with her, “I’ll feel a lot better once we’re back at the safe house, too. Maybe you can lay on Cougs’s legs so he’ll actually rest this time, yeah? Can’t have him pulling his stitches again like last time.”

Cougar, finally joining the conversation, made an insulted-sounding grunt. Jensen just grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For lienwyn
> 
> "How about Cougar spoiling Jensen during Valentine's Day? :D"

Waking up to slow kisses and breakfast in bed had been nice, really nice. Cougar was always an earlier riser than he was anyway, so Jake didn’t feel too guilty about not being quite as prepared. He had his own plans for later, after all, once Cougar was finished hand-feeding him bites of french toast and his brain was back online.

But Cougar wasn’t done after breakfast.

No, after that he prodded Jake along until he was dressed and out the door, refusing to answer any questions about where they were going or what they were doing. Jake was extremely dubious as to why they were braving the outdoors on a day like Valentine’s Day, but all his reservations vanished when they pulled up outside an indoor karting and games arcade to find Jess and Beth waiting for them. Cougar even used his sharp shooting skills to win them enough tickets to get the ‘big prize’ roller blades Beth wanted so badly. (Even if doing so probably cost them more than it would have been to just buy her a pair)

After a lunch of greasy, arcade pizza and sodas, Beth and Jess headed home and Jake thought it was finally, finally time for him to give Cougar his own Valentine’s Day gift. He was feeling fuzzy and warm and loved and so, so lucky to have Cougar in his life. Instead of driving them home, though, Cougar drove them to Jake’s favorite ice cream shop, clear across on the other side of town. The place was a madhouse, but Cougar just signalled to one of the high schooler’s behind the counter, who ducked into the freezer and pulled out two already-made waffle cones, double stacked with scoops of what Jake recognized to be Fudgcicle and Stark Raving Hazelnuts, and passed them over. They sat on the one of the benches outside to bask in the sunshine and devour thier treats.

“You didn’t have to do all this, you know,” Jake said as he finished the last of his cone. “Not that I don’t appreciate it! Today has been incredible! Just…”

Cougar gave him one of those impossibly tender looks that always made Jake’s heart melt. He leaned over to kiss Jake gently before pressing what was left of his own icecream into Jake’s hands.

“Te amo. I wanted to.”

And that, Jake supposed, settled that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Tigerlilliesandcherryblossoms
> 
> "Prompt: Jensen, Cougar, Well earned down time & Honey :)"

Cougar raised an eyebrow as Jake came back into the room, pouring what looked like half a bottle of honey into his mug of coffee.

“Oh, don’t give me that look!” Jake protested. “I’m not supposed to have sugar. This isn’t sugar.”

The eyebrow arched higher.

“It’s  _not!_  Honey is natural! And good for allergies, besides. At least local honey is. There’s something about it helping when it’s been made by the same flowers giving off pollen in your area. I read an article about it. Actually, it was pretty interesting stuff. Did you know-”

Cougar fought to keep the smile from curling his lips as Jake went on with his rambling. Yes, he shouldn’t be letting Jake get away with swapping out honey for sugar, but Cougar had always had a hard time saying no to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For imafriendlydalek
> 
> "JJ/Cougar "What? It's pink, it's totally Valentine's themed!""

“Am I the only one seeing this?”

JJ looked around to see what Pooch was talking about, only to realize he was gesturing at JJ himself. Confused, he glanced down, realization dawning as he remembered what shirt he had on.

“Oh! It’s for my niece’s soccer team. 8 and under. I checked thier scores online and I-”

Clay was walking way, shaking his head, and the others looked just as resigned. Even  _Cougar_  looked a little pained.

“What?” JJ protested. “It’s pink, it’s totally Valentine’s themed!”

Cougar just tucked a finger into the collar and pulled him forward into a kiss, staying close even once the kiss was over.

“One day,” he said softly, lips barely brushing against JJ’s as he spoke, “I’m going to burn this shirt.”

“Joke’s on you, then, I have six more just in case.”

Like hell he was going to run the risk of not supporing his neice at any and all given opportunities.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For minister-of-silly-walks
> 
> "Are you still taking Valentines day prompts? because if you are, Cougar/Jensen & exotic animal smuggling and jewel thievery."

“Oh, isn’t she a pretty one!” 

Cougar looked up as Jake approached, eyes wide and adoring. He knelt down next to the tranquelized black bear Cougar had just acquired, stroking her fur gently.

“Who could ever stand to hurt you, sugar? Well, don’t you worry about them anymore. I’m sure Cougs made them very, very sorry.”

Cougar let out a barely-audible snort.

“Dead men don’t feel sorry.”

Another man, a better man, might have felt guilty over that, but Cougar felt nothing but disgust for those who needed to captured and butcher innocent animals to make themselves feel better. The world was better off without them.

“Good. Do you know where she came from or does she need to go to the Reserve?”

Cougar gave a small shake of his head. She wasn’t injured, and the men trying to smuggle her had been very vocal in their bragging. Pooch would be by in another hour to pick her up for transport home. That was for the best, anyway. This time of year, she might have cubs out there waiting for her.

“So you’ll be free tomorrow evening?”

Jake had stood and was strolling towards him now, all coy smile and deceptively innocent face. Cougar always marveled at how much danger hid behind that face. He twitched an eyebrow in question.

“I could use a lookout for my next job.”

As if Jake even had to ask. Cougar would always have his back.


End file.
